Hijos de la noche: La balada del vampiro
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Arthur, un vampiro ingles, acude a Japon para encontrar a un asesino misterioso, Ranma y el se encontraran ¿Podran un Hijo de la noche junto con Ranma unir fuerzas para enfrentarse a la peor batalla de sus vidas? [Cap4]
1. La llamada

Tiempo sin escribir, debo admitir que no se me ocurría nada para poder continuar los capítulos pendientes de el 90 de mis fanfics a medio terminar. Finalmente se me a ocurrido un fic que al parecer solo hay una versión que resulta ser de vampiros (con Akane como protagonista según recuerdo).  
Sin embargo creo que no estaria mal meterse de nuevo en un tema de vampiros para Ranma ½.

El siguiente fic mas que nada esta mas o menos basado en una novela mía llamada **HIJOS DE LA NOCHE: LA BALADA DEL VAMPIRO.**

Y hoy leyendo un libro de Anne Rice se me ocurrió la idea, claro, no puedo meter personajes de ella en mi fic (no esta permitido en las reglas de DE LA NOCHE

Episodio 1: La llamada.

**  
**_Noches de lluvia, son esas noches las que me gusta moverme por el mundo sin ser detectado, entre los de mi raza podemos encontrarnos sin necesidad de ningún medio convencional creado por el ser humano.  
Pero yo quiero paz, quiero descansar, irme de esta monotonía. Como en mi tiempo, todo tan tranquilo, la tecnología de ahora me abruma aun siendo quien soy.  
Un compañero me recomendó irme del país, del continente, buscar algún lugar tranquilo como en aquellas épocas de las noches parisinas.  
Pero adonde puedo ir, donde hay un lugar para mí?  
_

El sonido del teléfono desconcentró a Arthur de sus pensamientos, esa noche era la tercera de lluvia del frío invierno ingles. Él era uno de los pocos vampiros que se adaptaron a vivir como un ser humano. Por lo general vivían errantes, sin preocuparse de donde vivir mientras pudiesen tener un lugar oscuro para dormir. Pero Arthur era diferente, a pesar de su edad -250 años- el nunca pudo cambiar su manera de ser, siempre decidió la comodidad de una casa que vivir errante por el mundo. Inglaterra era un buen país para alimentarse, no necesitaba salir para ver el mundo.

Quien llamaba por teléfono era Alfred, su mejor amigo. Otro vampiro moderno.

-Hey Arthur, te tengo buenas noticias. Ya se que me has dicho que no quieres salir del país, pero creo que esta ves vas a tener que hacerlo. Otro más a caído, y ahora tu y yo somos de los pocos mas viejos que vamos quedando del grupo.-

-Quien a sido ahora? Y donde?- La voz de Alfred titubeaba. Alguien estaba eliminando a su grupo de vampiros desde hacia una semana, con este ya eran tres

-McLane fue eliminado fuera de Inglaterra, y no me creerás donde. En Japón.-

- Pero que mierda hacia metido allí?-

- No recuerdas que Lynelle y el eran la única pareja? Recuerda que tras su muerte el juró buscar al asesino. La ultima ves que hablamos el estaba llegando ahí y como yo fui quien lo convirtió pude sentir su muerte. El asesino esta ahí, y si ya que nosotros somos los mas viejos del grupo somos los más fuertes para poder capturarlo. Por favor, no podré yo solo. No me sentía preocupado desde la segunda guerra mundial. -

- Solo por McLane y Lynelle te voy a acompañar, no me gusta inmiscuirme en asuntos extraños, además hay una sede de vampiros ahí para poder quedarnos. Solo por esta ves y va en serio, SOLO POR ESTA VES te acompañare a buscar al responsable.-

- Sabia que podía contar contigo. Mira, tal ves es demasiado pronto, pero deseo que nos juntemos ahora para partir lo antes posible-

- Ahora? Y por que?-

- Por que según los pronósticos, la lluvia terminará pronto. Y tu sabes que es mejor salir con lluvia, así no somos detectables, es mucho mejor así ¿cierto?. Te espero en una hora en la estación de trenes.-

El teléfono se desconectó, Alfred había cortado.

Arthur quedó meditando la situación, ya hacia muchos años que había viajado y no tenia la necesidad de volver a hacerlo, pero ésta ves las cosas eran diferentes, sus amigos estaban siendo exterminados y solo ellos dos podían encontrar la respuesta a dicho misterio. Además ¿por qué ir a Japón?. Que el responsable de las muertes este ahí era extraño, pero bueno, de por si existen también los vampiros en Japón, así que también ellos correrían la misma suerte.

Los ancianos ya no se meten en los asuntos de los mas jóvenes, ellos están escondidos y no tenemos su paradero, no podré ir en busca de su ayuda. ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que hacer esto? Mi querido Alfred, entiendo tu rabia y frustración, tú eres mas de mundo que yo. Si lo que creo que esta pasando resulta ser cierto esta tal ves sea nuestra ultima aventura.

La estación más cercana a ellos resultaba ser la antigua estación Shrewsbury, solo a 15 minutos en vehículo, pero como Vampiros que eran, no lo necesitaban. Como en las novelas conocidas ellos podían "flotar" e ir a mas velocidad, haciendo que su camino se redujese a 5 minutos.  
De verdad la lluvia era fuerte, se hacia notar, no había ningún ser en la calle, alguno que otro vehículo pero nadie a pie. Los pronósticos habían dicho que a pesar de que la tormenta terminase vendría pronto una ola de frío, tal ves la peor en años. El extraño cambio climático era de verdad extraño. Todos los seres sobrenaturales de Inglaterra sabían que este invierno no era natural. Y todo había comenzado hacia 2 semanas atrás, cuando Arthemis, el primero del grupo de Arthur había muerto.

Y no solo ellos estaban siendo eliminados, después de Arthemis, vampiros de otros clanes estaban siendo perseguidos, provocando así que la mayoría de los clanes mas viejos se fuesen de Inglaterra hasta que la situación se tranquilice.

Arthur llegó a la estación con minutos de adelanto, aunque no le agradara viajar no podía negar que esta aventura le daba cosquilleos en su cuerpo.  
Tal ves me quede gustando, pensó, bien raro era en un vampiro que no viajara. Ya la lluvia estaba parando, pasaría poco tiempo antes que la ola de frío atacara Londres.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, pensaba que viajaría solo- Alfred estaba atrás de su amigo, sonriendo.

-No me tientes a dejarte aquí-

Y de esta forma, dos criaturas nocturnas abandonaron la estación de trenes en medio de la noche, el frío y la lluvia. El viaje seria extenso, si, pero bien lo valía si querían descubrir la verdad sobre los macabros asesinatos a los de su raza.

**En un lugar del Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio, mas específicamente en el sector de Nerima.**

Ranma Saotome sentia que algo andaba mal, estas ultimas noches había sentido energías desaparecer de la nada. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que ningún noticiero informara de esto, no habían noticias, nada. Todo estaba en blanco.  
Las cosas estaban raras ahí en el Dojo Tendo, no era natural que alguien como el Maestro Hapoosaii no hiciera sus rondas nocturnas en la cacería de la ropa interior femenina, desde hacia pocos días atrás y se quedaba sentado en el jardín, fumando su pipa y cuando Ranma quería sacarle información solo obtenía _Hijo, muy pronto sabrás._

Ranma ya se había enfrentado a lo largo de su vida a todo tipo de cosas sobrenaturales, a demonios, a eventos extraños, barcos voladores, pociones malditas pero tenia un presentimiento que pronto se enfrentaría a algo nunca antes visto para él, sentía que la batalla de su vida pronto comenzaría.  
Por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir algo que solo una ves sintió realmente, aquella cuando su amada había sido dada por muerta en Jusenkyo pero que en realidad estaba dormida. Solo esa ves sintió esa sensación, y ahora la volvía a sentir mientras veía que el cielo se oscurecía por las nubes y comenzaba a llover.

Sabia muy bien que era esa sensación.

Era miedo

Ranma Saotome comenzaba a sentir miedo.


	2. La emboscada

Muchas gracias por los Revews, no pensé que llegarían, o mejor dicho, no pensé que a alguien le interesara.  
Esta muy mal escrito el principio antes de la historia, pero me comió las palabras y se quedó muy extraño todo.

**HIJOS DE LA NOCHE: LA BALADA DEL VAMPIRO**

Capitulo 2:  


Para Akane, Ranma ya llevaba varios días extraño, siempre estaba acompañándola a todos lados, le preguntaba si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo. No es que le molestara, al contrario, le encantaba que él se preocupara por ella, pero aun así el radical cambio de su prometido la había preocupado.

-Ranma- le preguntó mientras entrenaban –Últimamente estas muy extraño conmigo.-

- ¿A que te refieres.?- le contestó –Yo soy el mismo de siempre.- Pero Ranma sabia que ella ya estaba sospechando algo.

- Que últimamente estas mas caballero, más amable, ya no discutimos tanto, eso es extraño en ti.-

- Que. ¿No puedo serlo? ¿Te molesta?.-

- No, es que...no lo entiendo.-

Ranma ya había perdido la paciencia, se detuvo y antes de salir del Dojo se dio vuelta hacia Akane.

- Maldición Akane, veo que aun no lo entiendes.- Y se fue, dejando a la chica confundida.

Ranma trataba de maneras indirectas de decirle a Akane sus sentimientos, si, lo estaba haciendo muy de golpe, pero tras los extraños eventos que estaban ocurriendo en Nerima y todo Japón él quería decirle todo, no quería que después fuera tarde.  
Eran las 11 de la noche, no tendría clases en la Universidad al día siguiente por que comenzaba el fin de semana así que se decidió a caminar un rato para despejarse la cabeza.  
Había pasado tiempo desde lo de Saffrón (Zafrán para algunos) ahora él y Akane eran más grandes, las cosas habían cambiado y podía acercarse a ella sin problemas.  
Pero hacia pocas semanas algo estaba cambiando, el clima especialmente, el clima no decía nada bueno, de lejos se veían nubes amenazando con acercarse, nubes realmente negras.

Algo distrajo su atención. Un grito.

Corrió hacia donde lo había escuchado y ahí encontró a un hombre tirado en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- Ranma lo tomó por la espalda, pudo ver gracias a los faros que aquel hombre tenia el cabello castaño largo y ojos negros, tenia herido el hombro pero su sangre no era roja, tenia un color más oscuro, como el vino. La energía de este hombre era diferente a la de un ser humano.

- Il Vient... Il Vient!- Aquel hombre hablaba en otro idioma, Francés para ser exacto y Ranma vio como aquel hombre se convulsionó en el suelo antes de caer desmallado.

Ranma estaba preocupado, no sabia donde llevarlo. ¿A casa tal ves? Pero estaba cerca de la clínica de Tofu, podía llevarlo ahí.  
Pero algo ocurrió, algo que Ranma nunca pensó que pasaría con este hombre, comenzó a arder. Tuvo que tirarlo a suelo para no quemarse y con horror vio que aquel ser comenzaba a quemarse hasta ser solo cenizas.

Y lo que siguió fue lo que menos esperaba.  
De la nada comenzaron a aparecer hombres, parecían seres humanos pero en su caminar no lo eran. Se dirigían hacia él lentamente. Bien podía pelear, pero aun horrorizado por lo que acababa de presenciar no se podía mover.

_Vamos Ranma, tu puedes hacerlo. Hasta ahora nadie te a derrotado, eres el mas fuerte!._

Se puso en posición de combate y esperó a que el primero se acercara lo más posible para golpearlo. Pronto se vio rodeado por los Seres. Y lanzó el primer golpe mandándolos a volar al muro más cercano.

Pero para su sorpresa se levantaron como si nada, sin ninguna herida, le sonrieron y se lanzaron con todo contra él. Pero Ranma era más rápido, pudo esquivarlos y correr. ¿Pero a donde?

En su andar llegó a un callejón y ahí aparecieron más. Saltó al tejado y se dedico a eso de tejado en tejado hasta que de repente una mano lo agarró del pie y lo mandó al suelo.

No alcanzó a caer bien y se golpeo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Despertó sobresaltado, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la brillante iluminación, tenia una venda en la cabeza. Al menos estaba vivo. ¿Había sido todo una pesadilla?

- veo que despertaste- Ranma se giró y vio a quien menos esperaba ver, al Doctor Tofu.

- Doc, ¿puede explicarme que fue lo que sucedió?-

- Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías Ranma.-

Tofu parecía serio, no era el Doctor chiflado que el veía cuando Kazumi estaba cerca, de hecho, era la primera ves que lo veía así. Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó. Suspiro aliviado.

- Que bien, ya se fueron.-

- ¿Quiénes se fueron?-

- Los que te perseguían, Dios Santo, no pensé que esto iría a suceder ahora, pero en estos momentos no pueden entrar a mi clínica, esta sellada. Si no te hubiera rescatado, probablemente no estaríamos conversando ahora.-

¿Quién rayos era Tofu en estos momentos? Ranma se lo estaba preguntando seriamente.

- Doctor, le pido que me explique que esta pasando aquí.- la vos de Ranma sonaba calmada pero en su interior ya estaba temiendo lo peor.

- No puedo Ranma, creeme que no puedo, hasta no estar seguro de lo que esta pasando. Lo único que te puedo decir es que cuando vuelva a pasar ven a mí de inmediato, por ahora este es un refugio seguro. Yo te acompañare a tu casa y me encargare que no sufra lo que puede pasar.-

Cuando el Doctor iba a abrir la puerta, Ranma fue más rápido para cerrársela.

- Lo siento Doctor, pero no me moveré hasta que me explique que sucede aquí, no querrá que me enoje ahora y lo lastime. Mi paciencia tiene un limite.-

- Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, yo no te voy a explicar nada, no hasta que no estés preparado, además, a mi no puedes lastimarme- Tofu se acercó a Ranma mirándolo fijamente y tocándole el hombro haciendo que de inmediato perdiera el conocimiento. – Además, también mi paciencia tiene limites cuando se refiere a estos temas.-

**En algún lugar de los puertos de China.**

Arthur y Alfred habían demorado menos de lo que esperaban. En 2 noches habían logrado llegar al China limítrofe con Japón, ahora buscaban un Ferry o un barco que los llevase.

- Veo que has estado disfrutando el viaje, Arthur, te conozco bastante para decir eso.-

Arthur no respondió pero era cierto, a pesar de su negación del principio de viajar, se fue relajando mientras se trasladaban. En esos momentos se encontraban en las playas de Shangai, aunque fuesen vampiros no podían hacer un traslado tan grande de sus cuerpos hacia Japón, así que tenían que hacerlo a la manera humana. En barco.

_Su atención por favor, el Barco con destino a Japón saldrá en 20 minutos, por favor, todo pasajero dirigirse a la zona de embarque._

- Eso es lo que me gusta de los Chinos, son ordenados para esto, vamos Arthur, tenemos un barco que abordar.-

**Continuara**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, ¿Qué es lo que sabe Tofu? ¿Quiénes son esas criaturas? Sigan en sintonía, por que tratare de subir otro capitulo pronto.  
Espero revews!**


	3. Rescate

Perdonen la demora! No pensé que iba a demorarme! Tratare que sean 2 capítulos más rápidos.

**Capitulo 3**

Ranma despertó, su cabeza le dolía ¿era de mañana? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Recordaba que la noche anterior había salido ¿a donde? Había salido tras una discusión con Akane, ¿pero adonde había salido?. Lentamente su cerebro comenzó a funcionar, pero, lo único que recordaba era que había estado con el Doctor Tofu. Se levantó.

Caminó por los pasillos del dojo, no había nadie, miró el reloj de la pared.

- -son las 10 de la mañana, je, por eso nadie se ha levantado.- Al mirarse en un vidrio vio que tenia una venda en la cabeza ¿se había golpeado?. Entonces lo mas seguro es que fue a ver a Tofu por una consulta medica ¿pero por que de noche?

- -Ah, veo que despertaste.- Kazumi se había asomado de la cocina y vio a Ranma mirándose en el vidrio – El Doctor Tofu te trajo anoche, al parecer te habías tropezado de algo alto y te golpeaste, suerte que se encontraron para que él curara tus heridas.-

Así que era eso, aunque sentía que algo andaba mal, no le dio mas importancia y se sentó en la mesa, tenia hambre y que mejor que un buen desayuno preparado por Kazumi.  
Y no quería preocuparse de nada en ese momento.

**Consulta del Doctor Tofu en ese mismo momento.**

- -Alo? ¿Papa? Soy yo, Tofu. Tenemos un pequeño problema por estos lados y creo que necesitaré apoyo. Si sé, no me recrimines por no haber entrado en el negocio, yo soy feliz siendo medico pero esto me supera y te pido que vengas lo antes posible, si, es de esa magnitud. Si, si, ok, esperare entonces. Adiós.- Tofu colgó el teléfono, hacia rato que no estaba seguro si llamar a su padre, pero como estaban las cosas parecía que sí.  
Se sentó lentamente a mirar el gran sol de la mañana, pronto llegaría el invierno y el ver esas nubes negras que se acercaban amenazadora y lentamente sentía que algo malo habría ¿Por qué ahora? No mentía cuando decía que la medicina era su pasión. Se había instalado en Nerima cuando era joven, mas que nada por alejarse de su familia y aparte por que ahí vivía la mujer de sus sueños: Kazumi Tendo. Sus lentes se comenzaban a apañar cuando la recordó, pero al relajarse volvió a la normalidad. ¿Por que siempre era así frente a ella? ¿Por que se comportaba como un estúpido? ¿Por que no podía decirle... que la amaba?.

-Necesito una tasa de Café.-

**Hora de almuerzo en el Dojo Tendo.**

Akane se encontraba practicando antes de almorzar, los adultos jugaban ajedrez, Nabiki había salido con unas amigas, Kazumi terminaba de poner la mesa. Solo Ranma estaba pensativo en su habitación. Aun estaba con las dudas de la mañana, sabia que algo faltaba pero no sabia que. Si, recordaba haber estado con Tofu, pero estaba seguro que no fue por el golpe en su cabeza, diablos, le dolía pensar.

-Familia, a almorzar!.- la suave voz de Kazumi lo despertó, su estomago rugía, realmente tenia hambre. Mas tarde se dedicaría a pensar mas en el asunto.

En alguna parte del centro de Tokio – Nerima 

Y ahí estaba Tofu, caminando con un sándwich en una mano y un café en la otra. Últimamente no habían muchos pacientes en su consulta así que no estaba mal tomarse un día libre de ves en cuando, además, tan mal no estaba con la clínica.  
Se detuvo en unas librerías que estaban por ahí, hacia tiempo que no leía un libro y tenia actualmente el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.  
Al mirar la vitrina sintió un leve escalofrío, ¿alguien lo observaba? Se dio vuelta pero no encontró a nadie, aun así sentía que alguien lo miraba, lo vigilaba, observaba cada paso.

-Vamos Tofu, estas delirando, creo que el café nos hace realmente mal- hablaba consigo mismo intentando sonreír nervioso. No, esto era en serio, sentía la energía de alguien que se posaba en él. Era algo parecido a lo que había atacado a Ranma la noche anterior.  
¿Pero por que no lo veía? Habían probabilidades que supiera esconder su forma física, algo así había aprendido hace años atrás, pero ya había pasado mucho y olvidado gran parte.

Decidió volver a su consulta.

**Centro de Tokio ya atardeciendo.**

- Por fin llegamos ¿cierto? No sabía que en los últimos años la población había crecido considerablemente, siempre Tokio me ha sorprendido y ahora más al ver a toda la gente. Debo admitir, Arthur, que extraño la amabilidad de los antiguos japoneses, ahora nadie se detiene a preguntar, todos caminan como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.-

- ¿Ya habías estado aquí antes? –

- Pues si, pero de eso hace bastante tiempo, creo que la ultima ves que vine fue unos meses antes de pasar al "otro lado". –

Arthur y Alfred ya habían llegado finalmente a Tokio, mientras conversaban, ambos tenían sus sentidos alértas en caso que algo extraño sucediera. No les preocupaba estar sentados en una mesa de cafetería, fácilmente podían pasar desapercibidos si querían. Además el sol ya se estaba poniendo y ellos tenían la habilidad suficiente para no quemarse con el sol del atardecer.

- Arthur, ¿me estas escuchando?- Alfred se dio cuenta que su amigo miraba fijamente hacia un sector de entre toda la gente.

- Lo siento, pero creo que hay alguien que nos esta observando, lo cual es improbable que un ser humano ordinario tenga esa capacidad, a menos que... –

- A menos que sea alguien entrenado, lo sé, también siento esa energía y aunque no sea sobrenatural es extraño que en estos días aun queden humanos con esa habilidad.-

- No sé si sea extraño, estamos en Japón, ¿recuerdas? Supongo que sabes que en el Oriente las personas tienen grandes capacidades que nosotros, los occidentales no tenemos, Alfred. –

- Ya di con él, no lo mires fijamente, trata que parezca accidental, ¿ves a un hombre de gabardina oscura, cabellos café y unos lentes oscuros? –

- Si, pero sus trajes parecen viejos, gastados, de aspecto mayor, yo creo que tiene unos 45 años de edad, y sí, no está mirando desde la acera de enfrente.-

Efectivamente, al otro lado de la acera había un hombre que los miraba fijamente, al rato les sonríe, les manda un saludo con la mano y ante la sorpresa de los dos Vampiros desaparece ante la multitud.

- Debo admitir viejo amigo.- Alfred se queda mirando un rato hacia donde había estado el extraño antes de posar su vista en Arthur – Que este misterio se pone más interesante.-

- Es posible, pero no podemos quedarnos sentados, te recomiendo que nos separemos y nos encontremos a tal hora para poder buscar pistas.-

- Tu siempre tan serio, eres aburrido, si quieres ve, yo me quedare un rato aquí sentado, hace años que no vengo y no quiero comenzar de inmediato, me entretiene observar.-

Dicho eso, Arthur se levantó y de un saltó llegó al tejado de la cafetería. El Sol ya estaba desapareciendo.

**Dojo Tendo**

- Kazumi, ¿vas de compras a esta hora?-

- Si Akane, es que olvide comprar algo esta mañana y el mercado nocturno abre a esta hora.-

- Si quieres te acompaño, Ranma esta estudiando y no estoy para entrenar esta noche.-

Las dos hermanas se encaminaron hacia el mercado, era una noche tranquila y no había mucho que hacer, además, hacia tiempo que no compartían una salida juntas, solo ellas dos, y aunque fuese por algo simple, mejor que nada.

No tardaron mucho en dar con las cosas que Kazumi quería comprar, volviendo entonces mas temprano de lo esperado.

- Akane, tu vuelve a casa, yo tengo que ir a entregarle unas cosas a Tofu.-

- Bien, pero no te demores ¿vale?.-

- Tranquila Akane, que pareces mas preocupada de lo normal.-

- Lo siento Kazumi – sonrojándose – es simplemente el hecho de que todo es tan extraño estos últimos días.-

- ¿A que te refieres?.-

- Nada, no me hagas caso, después hablamos, ahora ve.-

Mientras Akane se alejaba, Kazumi se preocupó, si, de verdad ahora las cosas estaban diferentes, había algo que estaba mal pero ni ella sabia qué, entonces no podía reprochar a su hermana que se preocupara por ella.

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasajes antes de llegar al consultorio del Doctor, le era divertido ver como él se comportaba como un payaso, aunque habían veces que deseaba que fuera más serio con ella, había cosas que tenían que hablar, seriamente.  
Un ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos, al mirar atrás vio que alguien la seguía, la manera de caminar era extraña, como tambaleante ¿un ebrio? Tal ves, pero no quería quedarse a investigar. Apuró el paso para que no la viera, pero al cabo de unos segundos apareció otro tipo, Kazumi alcanzó a distinguir que los ojos de aquel hombre estaban idos, y estaba balbuceando, caía saliva de su boca, su piel era pálida. Ya había razón para asustarse por que ahora no eran solo dos, al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron más.

¿Cómo combatir? Ella no era una artemarcialista, ni una súper técnica y no sabía de posiciones de defensa, si tan solo hubiese entrenado junto con su padre cuando era niña, pero siempre quiso dedicarse a otras cosas, las artes marciales no eran lo suyo.  
Ahora sí, tenia miedo.

Corrió como pudo, hasta perderse en una calle que nunca había estado, al mirar atrás vio que los "zombies" la tenían rodeada y se preparaban a atacarla.

- Akane... Ranma... alguien.-

Y de la nada, mejor dicho, desde el cielo alguien saltó delante de ella, a gran velocidad los golpeó haciendo que chocaran contra un muro quedándose estancados ahí para luego desintegrar a cada uno aplastando la cabeza, todo a una velocidad que una asustada Kazumi no podía ver.

Las cosas se calmaron unos segundos después, la persona que la había salvado estaba frente a ella, las calles iluminadas dejaban ver su apariencia, sus ojos eran verdes pero brillantes, su piel no se distinguía bien, pero gracias a la iluminación pudo ver su cabello rubio y largo. Vestía una chaqueta negra y larga. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Kazumi notó que su piel estaba helada, pero no le dijo nada, estaba agradecida por la ayuda.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

El extraño no le respondió de inmediato, observó que no hubiese nadie y luego la miró.

- Arthur Bradbury de Berlión, pero puedes llamarme solo Arthur y debo decirte que en estos momentos hay peligro, te recomiendo que... -

- SUELTALA VAMPIRO –

Un enojado Doctor Tofu Ono hacia repentina aparición detrás de Arthur.

CONTINUARA.

**Uf... ya veremos como se desenvuelve todo esto, estoy escribiendo todo lo que puedo por que mi meta era escribir un poco más para que conocieran lo que esta pasando. Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, veremos que pasara en el próximo ya que se sabrá quien es realmente Tofu Ono.**


	4. Encuentros

Y continuando él capitulo que sigue, estoy escribiendo cuanto puedo. Si, se que aun tienen dudas, que hay cosas que deberían saber o que no les concuerdan con la historia, pero todo tiene su respuesta.

Sobre quien es Arthur y quien es realmente Tofu, son cosas que intentare explicar aquí.

CAPITULO 4 

Tofu se encontraba esa noche en su consulta, aún pensaba en la criatura que lo observaba, sí, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, o eso parecía ser. Se maldijo por un instante el no pertenecer al negocio familiar.

El teléfono sonó.

-Consulta del Doctor Tofu Ono, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?.-

- Hola doctor, soy Akane ¿Kazumi ya llegó?.-

¿Kazumi venia?- el doctor miró a la ventana que daba a su entrada. –Pues no Akane, tu hermana no ha llegado ¿hace cuanto fue?.-

Fue unos 10 minutos atrás, y usted sabe como es ella, es puntual para sus cosas, nunca se habría demorado tanto y por eso pensé que estaba con usted.-

No te preocupes Akane, yo me encargare.-

La menor de los Tendo colgó, Tofu comenzaba a preocuparse, y en ese mismo instante lo sintió, muchas energías, podrían ser 5 o 6 pero no de tanto poder. Se asomó nuevamente a la ventana pero no vio nada pero ahí, frente a su mirada, una sombra pasó rápida y fugaz, Tofu la alcanzó a presenciar, la energía era poderosa, pero lo más temible, no era humana.

Y ahí alcanzó a sentir una energía familiar, Kazumi estaba en peligro.

Fue hacia su estante, agarró un frasco y una ballesta, regalo de su padre hacia tantos años atrás. Ya sabia desde el principio que era el ser que acababa de pasar por su clínica.

Oh dios, Kazumi, por favor que no sea tarde.-

Cualquiera pensaría que era un simple doctor, algo alocado y que no se toma su trabajo en serio bromeando la mayor parte de las veces. Pero eso era la fachada, él era diferente, y a decir verdad, nadie conocía su "verdadero yo".

Saltó entonces por el tejado y fue saltando hasta llegar a donde había sentido la energía de Kazumi. Y lo que vio no le gustó, había un cráter en el muro, algo de polvo que le pertenecía claramente a los No Muertos cuando ya eran definitivamente eliminados, pero también ahí había otra cosa, un Vampiro... y Kazumi.

Tomó rápidamente su ballesta, la cargó y apunto directamente.

SUELTALA VAMPIRO.-

El ser se dio vuelta y vio a un enojado Tofu detrás de él, ¿y se atrevía apuntarlo con un arma?. Sentía que la respiración de su enojado atacante estaba entrecortada, eso significaba que estaba nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza y para eso había dos posibilidades: O aun enfrentándole le tenia miedo o era por que la mujer que había salvado era su novia, o ambas cosas claro está. Pero algo más se preguntaba.

Por lo general un Humano no reconoce a un vampiro en medio de la noche, entonces creo que debería preguntarte – se giró hacia Tofu – quien es y como sabes que soy yo.-

Mi nombre es Tofu Ono – No dejaba de apuntar con la ballesta – y soy hijo de uno de los más grandes Observadores Sobrenaturales en el mundo.-

El vampiro sonrió, hacia tanto tiempo que sabia de los Observadores Sobrenaturales. Pero algo más le llamó la atención y debía darle crédito, el humano bien sabia jugar sus cartas.

Si eres un Ono entonces deberías ser Observador, pero según veo tus ropas, eres medico.-

Bingo, tal ves el humano sepa de los vampiros, las presencias y todo lo sobrenatural, pero no podía ser un Ono, hasta donde el conocía, la familia Ono, una de las mas famosas en lo que se refiere a los Observadores y no había ninguno que no estuviese fuera del negocio familiar. Algo así como en las novelas, Abraham Van Helsing o los Mayfair, pero claro que ellos no existían, lo más cercano serian los Observadores, y en Japón, la familia Ono era de las mas respetadas dentro del mundo Sobrenatural.

Te sorprendería saber, Vampiro, que no todos los Ono son de la misma estirpe, en mi caso yo elegí ser medico pero obviamente con entrenamiento de Observador, por eso siento tu energía.-

Ya veo, pero entonces si es así, te pido amablemente que vuelvas a sentirla, así, sabrás que no estoy aquí para cometer asesinato, vengo en son de paz.-

Mierda, el vampiro tenia un buen punto, era verdad, su energía era tranquila, no era de los que buscaban sangre desesperadamente, no era de las generaciones de ahora, este era más refinado, amable, mas... ¿antiguo?.

Tofu se decidió a bajar su arma, aun así se acercó cautelosamente adonde estaba Kazumi y el Vampiro. Bueno o no, no quería correr riesgos.

Y ya que estamos como "personas" civilizadas me presento, me llamo Arthur Bradbury y estoy aquí en Japón por asuntos de "trabajo", si puedo decir así.-

Y yo soy Tofu Ono, medico del sector de Nerima, y la joven que esta detrás creo que debería irse a su casa, su hermana llamó preocupada – Kazumi se sonrojó, estaba atenta escuchando pero no entendía mucho.- Kazumi, ve, pero no les digas nada a nadie, por ahora ¿esta bien? Inventa cualquier cosa.-

Era la primera ves que ella veía a Tofu actuando normal, se veía preocupado por ella y no quería desilusionarlo, así que rápidamente se despidió y se fue, dejando al Doctor y al Vampiro solos.

Ahora que no está, creo que deberías decirme la verdad, Arthur.-

Es algo largo pero lo resumiré. Vengo de Inglaterra y no estoy aquí de vacaciones, están matando a los vampiros ingleses y uno de nuestro Clan fue asesinado aquí, en Tokio, por eso un amigo y yo estamos en este lugar, buscando pistas y evitando que pase algo más.  
Pero hace un rato atrás salve a tu amiga de unos No Muertos y eso me hace pensar que algo grande esta llevándose acabo. Aparte de las nubes que vienen en camino, en Inglaterra hay algo parecido y el frío esta tomando vidas. De verdad, Tofu Ono, creo que hay algo más grande si los No Muertos andan sueltos.-

Creo que conozco a quien pedirle ayuda, yo de combates contra entre sobrenaturales no tengo mucha experiencia, pero conozco a alguien que si puede hacerlo por que tiene ya vasta experiencia en el tema.-

¿Tu padre?-

No, este chico es uno de los más grandes artemarcialistas de Japón, aunque te diré que ya llamé a mi padre y el también viene en camino.-

¿Me llevarás donde él?

En ese momento apareció Ranma junto con Akane, habían llegado corriendo y se veían preocupados.

Doctor!- exclamó Akane – Kazumi llegó pero se veía alterada, nunca la había visto así y me pidió que fuéramos a donde estaba usted.-

Arthur miró a los recién llegados, notaba una energía bastante poderosa para ser simples mortales, eso de que los del Oriente tenían su energías bien distribuidas al parecer no era un mito, lo que más le sorprendió fue que el chico que le acompañaba superaba toda las energías conocidas para ser un simple humano, seria un perfecto espécimen para transformar, seria bastante poderoso.  
De inmediato desechó esa idea, estaba tentado pero debía controlarse, él no era como los demás Vampiros.

Tu debes ser el chico que Tofu me comentaba ¿no?-

Arthur – habló Tofu- Te presento a Ranma Saotome, el mejor artemarcialista conocido. Ranma, te presento a Arthur, un vampiro.-

UN QUE?.- Gritaron Akane y Ranma a la ves.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.- Se dijo el vampiro.

CONTINUARA 

Ya, ahora voy explicando mas cosas, espero no incomodarlos. No quiero más protagonismo de Tofu, o sea, es un buen personaje, pero como que me eh dedicado mucho a él, ahora tratare de ser parejo.

DEJEN REVEWS!


End file.
